The Torture Room
by General-Fullbuster
Summary: The females of One Piece find themselves in Impel Down and at the mercy of Chief Guard Shinjiro, a sadistic guard who prides himself on his ability to break women. How long will they be able to hold out with their new master. Rated M. Bondage/Spanking fic.


Nami struggled and pulled at the chains that bound her hands above her head. She had been at this for some time, but it had proven useless. It seemed like she was stuck here and at the mercy of her captures. She sighed as she hung suspended in the air. Just a few days ago she had been with her crew celebrating their latest escape from the Marines.

Unfortunately the island they stopped on turned out to be filled with marines. Before the fight had even begun she'd been blindsided and captured. Being a part of the Straw Hat's crew meant that she was immediately sent to Impel Down. They made it a point to lock her up as quickly as possible knowing how fiercely Luffy would try and rescue her.

She heard the door open behind her and tried to look back. She could see a figure coming towards her from the corner of her eye. "Cat Burglar Nami. You've caused quite the stir around here little lady. Everyone thinks now that you're here Straw Hat is going to bust in and pull another stunt like two years ago." The figure said as it came closer.

Nami remained silent. The figure walked around and revealed itself to be a man. He looked young, as young as she was. He had short spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. He was thin, but fairly muscular. He wore a marine cap, a red Hawaiian shirt, and grey pants. "You're a pretty little number aren't you?"

She looked down to avoid his gaze. Just because she was captured didn't mean she was going to cooperate with him. He smirked and then reached up and lifted her chin. "What's the matter? Are you not in a talkative mood?" He asked. She looked away from him and remained silent. "That's fine, we'll get you to open your pretty little mouth sooner or later."

He walked out of her site Nami suddenly felt his hands slipping under her bikini top from behind. "I'm not doing anything perverted. Not yet anyway. I'm making sure you don't have any concealed weapons hidden under those big breasts of yours. I know how resourceful you are and how easy they go on females during the strip search."

Nami bit back a moan as he felt up her breasts and gave them a light squeeze. His hands slowly moved down into her jeans and in-between her legs. She blushed and let a moan escape her lips. He smiled. "Oh, is that turning you on? You're a little pervert aren't you?" He said. She bit her lip in anger. "Don't get too excited. I have much more planned for you."

He pulled his hands back and appeared before her again. "This is very simple. Usually in Impel down Sadi-Nee-Chan is in charge of torturing all the prisoners. But most of the prisoners are men. Women are sent to be tortured by me. And believe me, I will do so thoroughly." He said as he brushed a strand of hair from in front of her eyes.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Nami said glaring at him.

He chuckled and caressed her cheek. "No, I know you're much too tough for that. I'm here to offer you a chance to make your little stay here less painful." He said. "Don't misunderstand. You WILL be punished, painfully. But if you're willing to give me a little info on your crewmates or any other info that may be useful to us, I can make it tolerable."

Nami smirked. "Trying to shake me for info? Not on your life."

He smirked back at her. "Good, I loved strong willed women. Since you're so set on keeping your mouth closed we can begin." He reached forward, unbuckled her belt, and unzipped her jeans. He then pulled her pants down around her knees and tightened the belt. "Don't want you kicking about while you're being punished."

He walked over to the side of the room and then opened up a wooden box. Nami watched as he reached in and then pulled out a cane. He walked back over and then lifted her chin with the tool. "I'll give you one last chance before we begin." He said warningly.

She looked away from him and he got his answer. He smiled and then began tracing the cane down her neck, stomach, and eventually made his way in-between her legs. "Baby blue panties, aren't they a little childish for a grown woman?" He asked as he slide the thin piece of wood between her legs.

Nami choked back groans and then glared at him. "If you're going to torture me than stop with all the foreplay and do it." She snapped.

He kept rubbing her nether regions. "Hey, I'm just trying to introduce a little pleasure before pain. But if you're so pressed to get it over with, I supposed we can save it for later." He lifted the cane and then swung down striking her on the butt. It landed with a THWACK! And Nami winced in pain.

He reached up and ran his hand across her rear. He looked closely admiring the horizontal red line that made itself known across her soft round flesh. "You know, I actually have a preference for the paddle rather than the cane." He admitted. THWACK! "Paddles bruise and hurt badly, but leave no permanent damage. I don't have to be as careful with them."

THWACK!

Nami feebly struggled in her bonds. "With the cane you have to be more accurate and précised."

THWACK!

She gritted her teeth and attempted to keep herself from screaming. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream. "You're trying to keep quiet are you?" THWACK!

"It's not hard. I've been hit by babies that swing harder." She said giving him a smirk.

He reached up and grabbed a handful of her hair before pulling her head back. She made a face of pain as he leaned closer to her. "You're being cheeky and defiant, and there is nothing I find more attractive in a woman than defiance." He whispered in her ear. He lifted his hand again. "I want you to try and keep that up as long as you can before I break you."

THWACK!

Nami's eyes widened but she remained silent. "You're out of luck if you ever think I'll break."

"That's it, keep that attitude up." He said happily. THWACK!

He brought his hand back again. THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! "Ah!" Nami let out a small squeal but quickly closed her mouth.

He swung the cane through the air again. "That's how it will be. I'll slowly and shortly break you. That defiance will dwindle away bit by bit until there's an obedient little girl." THWACK!

She winced in pain once more. "I've never been good at the obedience thing."

THWACK! "You will be when I'm done with you. In fact, you'll be the prize jewel in my collection." THWACK!

He twirled the cane in his hand and walked around so she could see him. "You know, I have to admit. Not many women of your caliber come by here. You have a cute face, that gorgeous figure, a nice rack, and that cute little bouncing bottom." THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!

"Uh! I have to keep my figure up." She said trying to cover her pain with a smile.

THWACK! "So, what do you say you stop being such a naughty girl a cooperate? I'm sure I could convince the warden to make you my pretty little assistant."

"I'd rather be a prisoner than a secretary to you." She spat.

THWACK! "Suit yourself." He looked down at the row of red marks across her rear. "You're butt is all filled out back here. I'm going to have to start laying it on thick. Sure you don't want to reconsider."

Nami rolled her eyes. "I thought you said my final chance was two chances ago."

"You're cute, and a little feisty. I'm hoping you'll come to your senses before I really have break you and you're no fun anymore."

"Thanks, but it's not going to happen."

He sighed. "I can see that. Don't say I didn't want you." THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!

Nami gritted her teeth trying to endure the barrage of blows. "KYA!" She quickly covered her mouth again and glared back at him.

He smiled at her. "You look so frustrated. It's adorable." THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! Nami grunted at each of the stinging blows. He simply watched as each strike caused her bottom to bounce and imprinted another line on her soft flesh. THWACK!

THWACK!

THWACK!

THWACK!

Nami winced in pain. The sting of each blow seemed to intensify with every stroke. This was beginning to go from painful to unbearable. THWACK! "Un! S-stop…"

He smirked to himself. It was nothing but a mutter, but it was certainly a start. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear that." THWACK! She stayed silent and looked embarrassed. "That's okay, at least you're getting a little more chatty now. It just took a little incentive. Here's a little more."

THWACK! "Kya!"

THWACK! "OW!"

THWACK! "AH!"

THWACK! "Itai!"

THWACK! "UH!"

THWACK! "NO!"

He kept the onslaught up and smiled in pleasure as she struggled and squirmed feebly in her bonds. "Are we ready to talk now?" Nami trembled slightly but remained silent. He smiled evilly. "You're even harder to break than Sadi-Chan is. How fun." She watched in terror as he raised the cane again.

THWACK! "NO!"

THWACK! "Stop, please!"

THWACK! "I'm begging you!"

He stopped and saw tears falling from Nami's eyes. He gently tapped the cane across her butt. "I'm guessing that means you're ready to talk?" He asked. She nodded shamefully. "Good. Tell me the whereabouts of your crew."

She bite her lip in frustration. "I-I can't rat out my crew." He lifted the cane again. "No, please wait! I have other info! I know where the Heart Pirates are hiding!" She shouted quickly.

He looked curious. While the status of Trafalgar Law's Shichibukai title was unknown at the moment, the whereabouts of his crew could be useful information to the Navy HQ. He smirked and lightly tapped her bottom with the cane causing her to jump in fear. "That's good enough for now I suppose."

Nami sighed with relief and then hung her head. She felt sickened that she had cracked and ratted out their allies to this man, but at least she was safe from another onslaught of that cane. "For sharing that little bit of information you're earned yourself a reward, a little pleasure."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and then reached underneath her panties. She quickly blushed as he slide his fingers to her private area. "N-no, don't touch there. Stop."

"It seems that caning made you a little excited. You're already soaking wet." He said as he kept at it.

Nami panted and squirmed as she tried to close her legs, but it was useless. "N-no, uh, stop touching me there, I'm going to… to…" Nami grew wide eyed and let out a loud moan as she began climaxing. After about half a minute of this her screamed died down and her body went limp.

He smiled and then patted her rear. "Well aren't you a lucky girl, just a light caning and a reward. Most girls wish they got off this easy when they arrive here." He grabbed her chin and lifted her face forcing her to look him in the eyes. "But don't you worry. We'll work our way up to tougher stuff. And eventually that fear you feel right now will turn into respect."


End file.
